This couldn't get any worse
by mmbb29000
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily has had enough with A. Her life is falling apart. She is getting in fight with her friends and Maya won't answer her calls. And who is there to catch it all play by play? ... A.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night and Emily didn't know how much more she could take. The whole week had been a mess. She had a fight with Aria about relationships, then her car stopped working and Hanna had to come pick her up, and she had so much school work to do. When Emily got home she ran up to her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She just wanted the week to be over. She didn't want to be mad at Aria, but she couldn't get over what she said.

"_Just because your relationship sucks doesn't mean that you can go around making all our lives miserable." _

Emily knows that she didn't mean it, but it's not that she said it, It's that it's true. Ever since Maya had left everything between them had been different. Maya called less and when she did she didn't sound interested in talking to Emily.

Her phone buzzed on her dresser. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone. She looked at the screen. When Emily saw it was Aria calling she put the phone back down and sat on her bed. She didn't want to talk to her right now. She didn't want to talk to any one. All of a sudden her mom burst into her room.

"Aria just called. She said Spencer is in the hospital."

"What? What happened?" Emily said shocked. She stood up quickly and grabbed her bag.

"I don't know. She didn't say much. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I can drive my self." She ran out of the house and got into her car. When she tried starting the car it wouldn't turn on. "Damn." Emily got out of the car, ran back inside, and grabbed her moms car keys.

XxX

Emily ran into the hospital and looked around. She saw Hanna sitting with Melissa, Spencer's older sister. "Hanna! What happened?" She asked walking toward her.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily. She could tell that Hanna was trying to keep it together. "Spencer got in a car crash."

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Emily asked trying to hold back her tears. Now was not the time to cry.

"Her wrist is broken, she had to get stitches, and she is unconscious." A few tears rolled down Hanna's face.

"Have you seen her? Where is Aria?" She couldn't hold it back anymore. All her tears she had held in this week started pouring down her face.

"No, not yet. Aria is talking to Spencer's doctor. She is trying to find out more." More tears were streaming down Hanna's face. Hanna pulled away and lead her to a couch. They sat down across from Melissa. She looked like she had been crying and that she might start again at any moment.

"I need to find Aria. I have to apologize."

"Don't leave. Please. I don't want to be alone." Hanna said. Emily could hear that Hanna really needed her right now.

"Okay, I'll stay." Emily hugged Hanna's around the shoulder. They sat there in silence until Aria walked into the room.

"Aria!" Emily sprang up from the couch.

"Emily!" Aria ran over and hugged her.

"Is she okay?" Hanna asked standing up slowly.

Aria nodded her head. "The doctor said she would be fine." Emily was so relieved to hear that Spencer was okay. "Emily. Can we talk? In private."

"Yeah." Emily said following Aria to a corner next to the vinding machines. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. Not you. I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry."

"But you were right. All I've done is complain about Maya and how she won't call."

"I know it's hard for you. She is in a different state and she is changing. You have every right to be worried that she isn't calling."

"I don't know. Maybe it's time to move on."

"If you think that's the right thing to do, do it. Friends?"

"Friends." Emily smiles and hugs Aria. They walk back over to the waiting area. Hanna was sitting on the couch staring at her phone. "Hanna. Is every thing okay?"

Hanna quickly looked up. She had tears running down her face. Emily and Aria ran over to her. "Hanna, what happened?" Aria asked concerned.

"Nothing. It doesn't even matter." She said frustrated.

"It obviously matters. Now what happened?" Emily said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"This happened." Hanna showed them her phone. There was a picture of Caleb and some other girl kissing.

"Is that-" Aria started, but Hanna finished the sentence.

"Caleb. Yes. I cant believe he would do this." She said trying to hold back more tears.

"Who sent that to you?" Emily asked grabbing the phone from Hanna.

"A. Read the message at the bottom."

"Looks like you can't trust him after all. Will you ever find someone who loves you? XOXO –A" Emily was shocked. Hanna started crying again and Emily and Aria both hugged her at the same time.

"It's going to be all right." Aria said trying to calm her down. Aria and Emily were both thinking the same thing. _Caleb is going to have to deal with us._


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily woke up she was still on the couch at the hospital and Aria and Hanna were sleeping next to her too. Mrs. Hastings was sitting in the chair next to them reading a magazine.

"Hey, Emily." Mrs. Hastings said when she saw that Emily was awake.

"Hey." Emily said sitting up.

"You can go see her now. She was asking for you girls."

"Oh okay. Thanks." Emily looked at Hanna and Aria, who were still asleep, they looked so peaceful, so she let them sleep. She got up and walked back to the room where Spencer was. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Melissa say. She opened the door and walked in and saw Melissa sitting in the chair next to Spencer's bed.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Emily asked.

"No I was just about to leave." Melissa lied. "I'll see you later Spence."

"Hey." Emily said. She couldn't stand to see Spencer like this.

"Hey." Spencer smiled. She was happy to have someone else to talk to. The only people she talked to all day were her parents and Melissa.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked sitting down the chair.

"Better. Where's Hanna and Aria?"

"They're asleep out in the lobby. We were so worried."

"Did you guys stay here all night?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I don't really know. I remember driving home, but that's about it. You know you guys didn't have to."

"Yes we did." Emily said reassuringly.

"Hey. Mind if we interrupt?" Aria said walking in with Hanna.

"No, come in." Spencer said sitting up more.

Hanna walked over and sat next to Emily. Emily could tell Hanna was still upset about Caleb. She hugged Hanna as she sat down.

"How you feeling?" Aria asked.

"Better. Emily told me you guys stayed here over night. Thanks."

"It's was no problem. I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine. Trust me."

"Alright." Aria laughed as she sat down in another chair.

"Hey, Han, are you okay?" Spencer asked noticing that Hanna was unusually quiet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You're the one we should be worried about." Hanna said in a flat tone.

Spencer looked at Emily. _Is she okay? _She mouthed.

_I'll tell you later._ Emily mouthed back.

Spencer nodded and turned back to Aria. They spent two hours talking about school, shopping, and other teenage girl things.

XxX

"So, what's up with Hanna?" Spencer asked Emily after Aria and Hanna left.

"She got a text from A. It had a picture of Caleb. He was kissing another girl. The text said 'Looks like you can't trust him after all. Will you ever find someone who loves you? XOXO –A'"

"Oh my God. Poor Hanna."

"Yeah. She is really upset about it. Last night she was crying for about an hour."

"Caleb is going to have to deal with me when I get out of here. Have either of you talked to him?"

"No not yet. We tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up." Emily said. She and Aria had been calling Caleb all day and he hadn't picked up once.

"I can't believe he would do this to her. After all she has done for him."

"I know. Her mom has done so much for him too. She let him move in with them." Emily's phone stared ringing. She looked at the caller id, her mom was calling. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Spencer said watching as Emily walked out of the room.

"Hey mom." Emily said anwesering her phone.

"Emily. Where are you? Is Spencer okay?" Her mom asked sounding worried.

"I'm at the hospital with Spencer. She is fine. She has a broken wrist and some stitches."

"Well, I'm glad she is okay. I have to go to work today and I need my car. Can you bring it?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll leave now." Emily said remembering that she took her mom's car. "Bye." Emily closed her phone and walked back in the room.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked.

"My mom. I have to go because she needs her car. Are you going to be okay by yourself? I can come back later if you want."

"Okay. I'll be fine. You can go."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then." Emily gave Spencer a hug and left the hospital. She got in her car and started driving home.


End file.
